The Maze
by PumpkinView
Summary: Penn and Corona get separated while in a maze of death. They both are in fear, and trying to reunite. Corona talks about some insecurities she has about being a part of the team, with Boone.


The unfortunate, but inevitable worst possible scenario that could happen in the maze world happened.  
Corona anxiously tiptoed down the endless twisting corridors of 9 foot tall shrubs, fearing that one wrong turn could permanently separate her from the team. As it was, she couldn't find a sign of Penn, Boone, or Sashi, and she began to fear she may never see any of the three of them again. Her breathing got heavy, as she continued to move, it was getting darker by the second. Soon enough, night would fall, and she would need to stop, but she couldn't. It could compromise the mission.

She felt like a useless addition to the team already, and if she were the cause of a failed mission–she couldn't live with herself. Her heart sunk to her stomach just imagining Penn's look of disappointment with her…or worse, what if he expected her to fail? And made fun of her? Mocked her very existence–no, no, those thoughts are irrational…or are they? The team had never failed a mission before…maybe Penn wouldn't be too terribly disappointed in her…or maybe he would.  
All Corona knew, is that she had to trek on. She had to find the rest of the team.  
-u-  
Penn ran through the shrub corridors, calling out for Corona. His heart pounded, in fear of where she went. He had turned away for one second, and she was gone. Boone and Sashi had no clue of her whereabouts and seemed just as confused and concerned as he.  
"Corona? Corona, where are you?" Penn called out.  
There were many threats in the maze, ranging from dragons, to spikes, to random trap doors leading to shark pits, that randomly opened at different intervals of time.  
It was an unfortunate, but true fact that Corona wasn't the strongest member of the team. He feared for her, her lack of experience–since she had only been a part of the team for a little more than a month's time–especially in combat and self defense. If monster came at her, there was little she could do to defend herself, without help, or at least a good weapon. And Penn was most certain she had no help, and no weapons either.  
He kept calling out for her. She couldn't have gotten too far…could she?  
"Corona! Give me some sort of indication you're okay!"  
No answer.  
"Corona?!"  
No answer.  
Penn cringed. He looked down at the grass. He was fearing for her life at this point.  
Then, an absolutely horrible thought formed in his mind–What if the villains caught her?  
There was one thing most certain in his head. Jane would most definitely kill Corona–her own sister–just to spite him. He started hyperventilating. He NEEDED to find Corona…he needed to find her fast. He couldn't live with himself if Jane, or even worse, Rippen, laid a finger on her.  
"Penn!" Sashi ran over to him, only to trip on a vine that popped out of nowhere. The vine retreated into nonexistence the moment Sashi hit the ground with a small thud.  
"You okay, Sash?" Penn cringed  
"I'm fine…I can't find Boone anywhere!" Sashi replied, sitting up, and frowning.  
-u-  
Corona continued looking for the team…they were bound to be around here somewhere…but her effort was fruitless. Corona decided to plop down on the ground, and groan loudly. She was running out of motivation, and more importantly, running out of time. She began to give up hope of finding them.  
"Corona?" A deep, but cracking voice said.  
She looked up.  
"Boone! Have you seen Penn or Sashi?"  
"I…did….and then I lost them…"  
Corona sighed. "Great, now we're both lost." She rested her head on her hands. "Why did this have to be the 'impossible to solve maze world' instead of the 'moderately challenging but entirely possible to solve maze world'?" She groaned.  
"Yeah, what was Phyllis thinking sending us here?" Boone joined in on complaining  
"I already miss Penn." Corona sighed. Tears began selling in her eyes.  
"Whoa! Don't cry…We might see him again, Corona…."  
Might.  
Only might.  
Corona started crying. "We're gonna fail the mission, and it's all my fault! Penn will hate me…I ruined everything!"  
Boone frowned. "No. I ruin everything, Corona. You're doing really well. Penn always tells me about how proud he is of his girlfriend, despite your lack of experience. And it's true. You haven't messed up often…I, on the other hand…constantly mess up."  
"Boone…" She looked at him and frowned as well. "…at least you've been doing this for more than a year…I have no idea what I'm doing! Why was I even made leader when we thought Penn had died! You or Sashi would have done better than I could!"  
Boone shook his head, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Corona, one mission, I made a mistake, and accidentally ended up a hero. Penn almost died. His ear fell off…yes we pulled through, but he still almost died. Sashi….is a little to quick to resort to violence…when we thought Penn died, we knew you had the right qualities to replace him. And you were brave, Corona. Really brave."  
"But–"  
Boone shushed her. "Corona, you were a brave leader, even if it was only temporarily." He said. "And even now, you're a great addition to the team."  
Corona sighed.  
-u-  
Penn's worry grew by the second, and his breathing got more and more rapid…not only was Corona missing, but now Boone was too. We're the villains behind this? If that was the case, he decided to keep a closer eye on Sashi. Losing the only member of his team left, wasn't going to help anything.  
"Corona!" He yelled out, although it was no use. Hours of yelling had turned up with nothing, so he had no other reason to yell.  
It was pointless. He should give up.  
And he did. He threw himself onto the ground, and started crying, like a drama queen.  
"PZ? What are you doing? Are you really going to act like a cabbage?"  
"Maybe I am! Maybe I'll be the biggest cabbage you've ever known!" He shouted at her, in his outside voice.  
Sashi glared at him.  
He reacted in fear.  
-u-  
"Maybe I am! Maybe I'll be the biggest cabbage you've ever known!"  
Corona heard it. She got up and began to follow the echo. Boone noticed Corona walking away, and began to follow after her. "Corona, where are you going?"  
Corona turned around and shushed him. "I heard Penn." She said quietly "Penn! Can you hear me?" She said a lot less quietly. Loud enough for him to hear, hopefully.  
-u-  
"Corona?" He heard her "Corona! Follow the sound of my voice!"  
"Okay!" She yelled back  
Penn kept calling out to her, and she quickly moved to find him, Boone following shortly after her.  
And then she found him!  
"Penn!" She ran to him.  
He opened his arms, and she ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her, tight and secure. "Oh my god, I was so worried." He said, snuggling her. "I thought the villains had you!"  
Boone walked over. "What? No hug for Boone?" Boone joked.  
Penn was stroking Corona's hair, and holding her tight. He was so glad to be reunited with her…he felt a sense of relief nothing bad had happened to her.  
"Now…we just have to find the villains, to finish the mission…"  
Everyone groaned.


End file.
